


The Reunion

by gesticulatingwildly



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gesticulatingwildly/pseuds/gesticulatingwildly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-series, Josh and Donna reunite after a week apart. Things turn smutty fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

 

It had been a long week of touring the South for Josh, even more so given that Donna had to stay behind to staff the First Lady. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d been away from each other for so long. Stepping into their apartment, backpack slung over his shoulder, he loudly declared his return. 

“Howdy, darlin’. Your man is back from the deepest South and he’s fixin’ to spend some quality time with his lady”

He heard laughter in the distance, as he dropped his backpack and jacket next to the sofa, kicking off his shoes in the process. As he walked through the apartment trying to find Donna, he loosened his tie and shirt collar, relieved to finally relax. After checking the kitchen and bedroom, he found her in the bathroom, dressed in some very tight jeans, he noticed. Her back was to him as she rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet. Josh quietly walked up behind her before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her neck. 

“I missed you,” he said, smiling into her neck. 

Donna turned in his arms and gave him a broad smile in return. 

“And I missed you too, Mr Redneck.” Donna replied, before kissing him gently on the lips. By now, she was no longer surprised to learn that Josh could smirk at the same time as kissing her. 

“Want to see just how much I missed you?” Josh pulled back a little and continued to smirk at her. 

Donna ran a hand down Josh’s torso before resting it on his increasingly prominent but clothed erection.

“I’ve got a pretty good idea already.” She grinned at him, watching as he shivered a little.

Her grin soon vanished as Josh took action. Kissing her slightly roughly, he grabbed the back of the waistband of her jeans in one hand, while his other hand blended into her hair. Lifting her, he continued the kiss, while carrying her the short distance to the bathroom counter. Once there, he hoisted her higher, swiftly moving his hand to the back of her head to protect it from knocking into the mirror. A brief thrilled gasp from Donna interrupting the kiss for a moment.

Once Donna was safely on the counter, Josh released his hold on her waistband, moving his hand to the bottom of her shirt, tugging it upwards. They were both briefly frustrated as they had to stop kissing momentarily to pull her shirt off. As soon as the clothing was clear, Josh was delighted to see she wasn’t wearing a bra. One of his hands returned to the back of her head, while the other cupped her breast, tweaking her nipple, as they continued to kiss passionately. Donna’s hands were divided between burrowing under his shirt and reaching for the noticeable bulge tenting his pants. 

Josh ground his hips into her hand for a moment, groaning quietly, before moving his head down to suckle her unattended breast. His change of position left Donna unable to easily grasp him, leaving her to run her hand through his hair instead, clutching him to her chest. As he continued to nibble and suck on her nipple, she felt the need for more. 

Just as she moved her spare hand down to unzip her jeans to touch herself, Josh stopped what he was doing and lifted her up again. She took the hint and used that time to pull her jeans down a little, taking her panties with them. Josh looked on with a devilish smile as he placed her back down, kissed her roughly one more time, and dropped down to his knees. With one hand keeping her thighs apart, he gently inserted one finger into her, looking up at her as she gasped at the welcome intrusion. He smiled at just how wet she was, adding a second finger and hooking them upwards. Donna moaned in delight. Her hands clutching at the counter, when Josh began to lick her clit very gently, almost like a tickle rather than using any real force. Her moans soon turned louder, encouraging Josh to go faster, as she used her hands to keep his head close to her. His fingers continued to thrust in and out at a steadily increasing speed, while his tongue exerted more pressure on her clit. As her moans became even more uncontrolled and she gripped tightly onto his hair, Josh switched to sucking hard on her clit, pushing his fingers as deeply as possible. Donna screamed as he felt her tense around his fingers. Her thighs nearly crushing Josh’s head in the process. 

As she slowly came down from the experience, Josh eased off, removing his fingers, and smiling up at her. She stroked a hand through his hair, just as he climbed back up. He kissed her passionately, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. He continued stroking his hands up and down her upper arms, occasionally moving one hand to circle her breast, as they continued to kiss for a while. 

Donna moved her hands down to his groin, fondling him through his pants. Josh groaned as he ground himself into her hand. 

“Take them off.” Donna uttered to Josh, biting her lip as she finished, knowing he particularly loved that look. 

Josh smiled back as he moved to unzip and remove his pants and boxers in lightning fast time. Donna gazed on before reaching out with one hand to stroke his now free erection. As she made contact, he immediately shivered in delight. A small whimper coming from him as she wrapped one hand around his cock. He was about to take his shirt off, but all coherent thought left him as Donna pumped her hand up and down slowly but consistently, almost as if she was just getting reacquainted. 

Smiling at him seductively, Donna used her spare hand to grab his loosened tie to tug his face down to her. She soon filled his mouth with her tongue, swallowing his moans and whimpers. He continued bucking into her hand, despite trying to distract himself with thoughts of baseball and old congressman. 

Just as he felt himself regain his self control, she released her hold on him, brushing her lips across his neck and ear for a moment.

“Fuck me, Josh…please,” she whispered in his ear. Needing no further encouragement, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up a little from the counter, before impaling her on his cock. Donna gasped in surprise. That soon changed to a moan as Josh rocked into her, one hand moving down between them to rub at her clit. She moved her hands to his ass, pulling him further into her, trapping herself between him and the counter top. He moaned in response before kissing her sloppily and hungrily. 

Continuing to thrust into her, Josh knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He moved his head to suck on one nipple, while stroking her clit more quickly. Donna began to whimper. He could feel her contracting around him, getting closer to release. He bit down on her nipple. She screamed his name as she came, raking her fingernails across his ass as she did so. The roughness and suddenness pushing him over the edge too. 

He slumped against her, remaining inside her for a moment, gradually moving his hand up her body. Cupping her face with his hands, he kissed her softly. 

“I missed you so much.” 

She smiled in return at him, running her hands along his torso.

“You know, as much as I love you…” 

Josh gave her a confused look, wondering what was coming next. 

“…you smell like someone who’s been travelling allll day. You need a shower.” 

She grinned at him. 

With a twinkle in his eye, Josh smirked back at her. 

“You’re right. I do. I reckon you do too.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Ohh, yeah, darlin’.”

Donna laughed as Josh lifted her up, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck. He gave her a quick kiss before promptly carrying her to the shower, ready for round two.

 


End file.
